


Bury Me Six Feet Deep with No Oxygen

by JustWaiting



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, Bipolar Episodes, I'll add more tags as i go, I'll also update the warnings, Kidnapping, but certain tags that I want to add could be considered MAJOR spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWaiting/pseuds/JustWaiting
Summary: Lizzie was six years old when she was kidnapped, and found dead in a ditch. That does not stop Josie from wishing and dreaming of her sister, and it does not stop Lizzie from resenting her family for abandoning her.





	Bury Me Six Feet Deep with No Oxygen

Lizzie is dreaming, and she knows it. Only in her dreams is she safe, in the arms of her sister.

Lizzie has not seen Josie and her parents in person since she was maybe five.

She remembers there was a wedding and a funeral. A beginning and an end, her father had told her. She had met her big sister Elena, and mean uncle Damon and she were in love… Aunt Bonnie had been glad, smiling and happy. Lizzie rarely saw her happy, truly happy, despite the smile she always had around her and Josie, Aunt Bonnie was never happy. Not truly. But Elena made her happy. And Mommy had opened a school for other magical children, and Lizzie was able to be a witch and not hide, and use her magic, and so could Josie. She could use her magic to make things, It was fun, until she woke up alone, in a cold small room.

She was scared, and couldn't stop crying, and fell asleep afraid, wanting her parents and sister.

Suddenly, Lizzie was in a white room, with no ceiling, walls or doors. She was confused and looking around when she heard her name, and Josie was there, a grin on her face.

“Josie!!” Lizzie yelled, running to her. The two met and hugged, before Josie stepped back, tears slowing, and held her hands.

Josie looks Lizzie in the eyes and asked her where she is. Lizzie shrugged, and answered in a small voice, "I don't know."

Josie nodded and pursed her lips.

“I’m scared, Josie. I want Mommy and Daddy, where are they!?” She cried, snot running down her face.

“We’re looking, we’re going to find you! It’ll be okay, okay?” Josie said, squeezing Lizzie’s hands.

Lizzie sobbed, trying to stop her tears. She can’t, so she just nodded.

“Okay, good.” Josie smiled, lips shaking. “School has been canceled right now. Dad says it’s a lockdown.”

Lizzie sniffed and rubbed her nose with her hand. “What’s that?”

“It means the police are here, and we can’t leave, and no one can come in.”

“Oh.” Lizzie was silent, blinking away the rest of her tears. “Is it scary?”

“Yeah,” Josie whispered. “Is it scary where you’re at?”

Lizzie nodded and blinked faster and harder, a lump had formed in her throat. “I-It’s cold. I don’t- I don’t like it here. I wanna go home!” She started crying again, angry and feeling like a baby. Josie stopped crying forever ago, but here she is, unable to stop. She wants to be brave like Josie, but she’s scared, and alone, and doesn’t know where she is. “I- I wanna go home!”

Josie started to cry again and pulled Lizzie in a hug. “I want you to come home!! I miss you! I’m scared, and you’re not here!”

Lizzie sobbed harder and holds tight to Josie. “Don’t leave! Don’t leave me alone!”

Lizzie woke up by herself, face wet with tears, and a plastic bottle of water in the empty room beside her.

That was years ago, and tonight, Lizzie sits and watches as Josie tells her about her ex-girlfriend Penelope, who she still has feelings for her, and how she met their birth mother, who is absolutely amazing and wonderful, how beautiful their sweet sixteen party looked, a new boy named Rafael, and Hope Mikaelson, who helped find her when their birth mother had buried her underground-

“What!?” Lizzie exclaims, interrupting Josie. “Mombie buried you? Are you okay?”

Josie grimaces, trying to smile, and failing. “Yeah, she did. And yes, I am. She was possessed, it wasn’t her fault. But… in the end, she had to… I had to…”

Lizzie looks at Josie, expectant, and tilting her head when she hesitated too long.

“What?! What did you have to do?”

“I killed her!” Josie snaps. “I had to kill our mom.”

Lizzie blinks, surprised.

“Oh.”

Josie purses her lips, fighting back tears. “Yeah. Oh.”

Lizzie chews her bottom lip, before reaching out and holding her hand. “I’m sorry you had to do that.”

Josie shrugs, wiping tears away with her free hand.

“That’s okay. Anyway, tomorrow is Remembrance Day, so we’re all going to…” Again, Josie trails off, looking to the side.

Lizzie smiles, bitter as it is. There's nothing in this place but her and her sister, and when things began to overwhelm her, Josie would always look for a solution to something. It's the problem solver in her, she got it from their mother. She still hasn't figured out this place. Maybe she never will.

Lizzie squeezes Josie's hand and finishes her sentence. “You'll all be going to my grave. And Mombie Dearest’s too, right?”

Josie nods, blinking back tears. “Yeah. It’s weird, you know?” She says laughing. “I talk to you practically every night, and whenever something happens, I always look to my side, expecting you to be smirking and lording over whatever nonsense happened. I-I see you so much, I forget that you’re dead. And it hurts.”

Lizzie says nothing, just sighs and crawls over to where her sister sits, hugging her and putting her head on her sister's shoulder.

Josie silently cries, and Lizzie feels the tears wet her hair.

“I miss you,” Lizzie says, feeling herself waking up.

She opens her eyes, blinking away the fog, and finds her aunt standing over her, a bottle of water in her hand.

“Get up, you have an assignment."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I'm hoping for like, ten chapters, being satisfied with it, and actually completing this. Wish me luck, I hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
